


i see poetry in your eyes

by Dolce_Aria



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heavy Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, emotional rollercoaster?, kinda canon-compliant?, lots and lots of headcanons, major pining, mariana trench deep yearning, sfw, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolce_Aria/pseuds/Dolce_Aria
Summary: Truly, love is in the little things. But as there are things left unsaid, there are things seen but kept in secret.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	i see poetry in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/gifts).



> drabble: little details 
> 
> As always, this work features fictional depictions of real people. This one in particular features many of the author’s headcanons that may not be entirely accurate. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Inspired by “you next to me (next to me)” by twosetmeridian and title from Poetry by Wrabel.

In spite of his four-eyed condition, there are a lot of things Brett Yang sees about Eddy. A number of people recognize him from their shared channel or even from his own channel, but many fail to realize that he’s so much more than just a part of those two things. He’s his own amazing person, and a spectacle in himself. Most days, Brett feels as if he’s gazing at a painting in a museum that people only take at face value. Nobody sees the hidden intricacies beneath the bold and brash strokes, or the meaning in every hue and shade he presents himself in. He wouldn’t go as far as saying he’s unlocked the secrets of Eddy’s entire universe, but he knows the most. He sees the most.

In their day to day lives of hanging out and filming content, he sees the way Eddy laughs. That loud, boisterous laugh always shakes the room and yet, Brett never finds it annoying. Instead, it’s like music to his ears. It gives him the warmth he once thought only fresh coffee could give him, and the same golden feeling as that glorious first sip of bubble tea. Eddy’s laugh was all the best parts of life, condensed into one magnificent sound. To Brett, it was a powerful thing, like a strong tide that could erode the hardest rock and pierce the coldest hearts. Not all too different from his smiles.

Brett sees all of those too. He knows there’s more than one; he made sure to count them all. There’s one he uses out of politeness, one when he perfects a tricky passage, one when he’s in love, one he gives children and cute animals, one when he’s genuinely happy, and most importantly, the one closemouthed knowing smile reserved for his best friend and their inside jokes. All different, but same in the way they all did things to Brett. He remembers when haters on the internet used to say all sorts of things about Eddy’s teeth. Brett wanted to punch all of them. How embarassingly blind they all were. Truth be told, he found beauty in their imperfection, art in their crookedness, and comfort in the irregularity of his best friend’s teeth, however weird that would sound anywhere but in his head. 

He sees the way Eddy cries, though he never lets him know. Brett knows it starts when he gets quiet, then his face goes red, then.. he cries. He cries like there’s no tomorrow and Brett worries all the time. He never asks, never wonders why, he just accepts the fact that it happens and does his best to console his friend in non-weird ways that don’t outright say _my heart didn’t just totally break hearing you cry_. But to claim that he never tried reaching out or asking would be a terrible, treacherous lie. He does- he tries the moment he hears weak whimpers break through the thin walls. The sight of Eddy’s shaking frame stops him dead in his tracks every time. To this day, he’s never gotten past the doorway to his room. He can’t do anything but watch as his best friend shakes and sobs out all his heart’s burdens and hurts. Eddy cries until he falls asleep from exhaustion and Brett almost always want to cry with him or.. right beside him. But goddamn it, even when he’s wrecked and miserable he still manages to sniffle in 4/4 time. _What a nerd_ , Brett thinks. He’s not aware that he’s even more of a nerd for knowing that Eddy most often sniffles at 35 BPM.

He doesn’t focus on his best friend’s lows (it would pain him to), rather, he focuses on the way his eyes sparkle when he’s happy instead. Being his best friend and business partner, he’s had the privilege of seeing it more than once. His joy was thoroughly contagious. Eddy smiles, and Brett smiles too. He laughs, and Brett laughs right after. Therein they experience mutual bliss in tandem. He holds those beloved memories deep inside his heart, where no one could ever steal them away. Brett swears those precious moments of happiness could light up an entire block and power an entire city. Eddy’s eyes were like a homing beacon, a sort of Polaris. Brett could take one look at them and he’d know that he was home. He loves the way his best friend’s eyes sparkle and shine like black marbles under fluorescent lights. _Happiness is a good look on him_ , Brett thinks. 

On the topic of looks, he sees when Eddy doesn’t feel all too confident about himself. He fidgets, he avoids eye contact. He runs his hands through his hair excessively in desperate attempts to fix a haircut gone awry. He hides in the biggest clothes he has, like a turtle retreating into their shell and hopes for comfort there. But on the flipside, he sees when Eddy _is_ confident about himself. He sees it in the photoshoots, and in the expert way he tilts his neck _just right_. He sees it when Eddy transforms himself into Professor Wenuhin or Viola King. Who knew that playing the music professor equivalent of Asian tiger moms and a playboy viola rapper would give him so much confidence? Nonetheless, the usually shy introvert of the two of them overflowing with swagger and bravado was a real sight to see. Of all the characters Eddy has played, Brett will always like those two best.

Speaking of characters, he sees the similarities between Eddy and Edwina: their shrill laughs, and the way they both unconsciously sway their hips. His favorite similarity was their shared sass. In the same way Eddy was more than 1/2 of TwoSetViolin, Edwina was more than his female alter ego. He isn’t sure just what Edwina’s existence is supposed to mean or what her purpose is; he never gave it much thought. He just accepted that she will always exist within Eddy, and he will always exist within her. He’s almost jealous of their bond, but that’s another feeling he pushes down. Brett doesn’t think too hard or too deep about the way Edwina is overly fond of touching him, almost as if her actions were born from years of yearning to do so. Brett doesn’t dwell on the thought of Edwina being a way for Eddy to get and do what he wants with him. He doesn’t theorize about Edwina not being a person or think that she’s merely the blonde wig that rests atop his best friend’s head and nothing more. Definitely not. To think of such things would mean a shift in the way he felt about his best friend. It would mean deep desire or a glimmer of hope- hope that his feelings could ever be requited. He must steel his resolve and assume that his feelings will forever remain a debt unpayed...

Last but not least, he sees the way Eddy plays. While there are a million things he could say about his phrasing, articulation, and all that technical whatnot, it’s always the emotion that gets to him the most. He sees it in the bruised and callused hands due to years of dedication to craft. He sees it in the way Eddy’s eyes gently shut as he gets swept up by the music. He sees it in the way Eddy can never, _ever_ stand still; his body will always just want to be moved by the music. Brett believes that Eddy might’ve been a dancer in a past life. There’s almost something divine in the way music flows out of him, like he could ascend any soul to heaven with just one masterful stroke of his bow. In the case of Eddy Chen, music was more natural than breathing, reading notes from a score was easier than reading letters in a book. Eddy Chen _was_ music. And that was only fitting, given the fact that Brett had devoted his entire life and being to it.

Brett sees everything. Rose tinted lenses or not, he sees beauty in all that Eddy does. He has yet to unlock every one of his secrets, but he knows he that wants to. He acknowledges the part of him that craves to know everything there is to know. He wants to dive deeper, _deeper_ , the deepest he can. He wants to drown himself in everything Eddy.

For Eddy is the man Brett loves with all his heart and soul.


End file.
